The present invention relates to foot-pressure massage stands and methods of using same. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for massaging using foot-pressure either directly upon a patient by an operator or indirectly when a patient massages himself.
Conventional methods of massaging with foot pressure disclose operators directly applying pressure by resting body weight on patients. Among the disadvantage of known methods are that foot pressure imparts inadequate force upon target areas to be effective. Similarly, conventional methods fail to employ alternate devices and methods to specifically direct forces to recognized target areas of the back.
Although it has been known that massaging a patient using foot pressure is an effective form of massage, the prior art does not disclose devices or methods which have been developed to apply such foot pressure to target areas effectively.